


Disappear

by benblatt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dead Connor Murphy, M/M, Tree Bros, i'll add more as i post more, my death entity au, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: Connor's dead, that's for certain.So why is he sitting on Evan's bed?
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Disappear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassysarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysarus/gifts).



> wow look at me posting another unfinished story

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

That was the only thing going through Evan Hansen's head as Connor Murphy stormed out of the computer lab. Connor had found his note meant for his therapist, and now he was absolutely going to ruin his life over it.

Connor just seemed like the kind of person to do that.

Evan thought about chasing after the taller boy. Maybe he could explain himself, and they could pretend this whole thing had never happened. They could go back to completely ignoring each other and never speak again. But that was Evan's hopeful side thinking. He knew the damage had been done.

The blond considers rewriting the letter, but finds no point. Obviously the universe decided it wasn't meant to be seen by his therapist.

So instead, Evan grabs his headphones out of his bag and shoves them in his ears. "Scrawny" by Wallows comes on.

It reminds him of Connor. He quickly switches the song.

His music stops suddenly. He looks down at his phone and sees an incoming call from his mom. He picks it up hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey! Oh I'm so sorry, I got caught up at work and can't take you to your therapy appointment after school. Maybe one of your friends can take you?" His mom rushes.

Hah. Friends. As if he has any of those. "Uh, yeah. Maybe."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go honey. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Before Evan has the chance to say anything, the line goes dead.

He sighs, shoving his phone in his pocket and leaves the computer lab. He walks down the hall to the main entrance of the school and out the door. He stops in front of the stairs.

He looks to his left and right. To the left is his therapist's office, and to the right is the old abandoned orchard. Evan knows he has his therapy appointment, but he feels like something is pulling him towards the orchard. Something feels wrong, and there's a bad feeling in his gut.

He goes to the left. His instincts have never been correct, anyways.

-

It's been three days since his encounter with Connor. It's also been three days since Evan has seen Connor at all. To say he was a bit worried was an understatement.

What if Connor had told Zoe what he wrote in his letter? What if Connor already made copies of his letter and spread it around the school? What if-

"Evan Hansen?"

Evan quickly picks his head up and makes eye contact with his math teacher, who's standing at the front of the room. He had zoned out completely.

He doesn't know if the teacher was calling his name to answer a question or not, so he panics and blurts out a random number. "Um... three?"

"What? No, the principal wants to see you in his office." The teacher sighs. Evan turns bright red.

"Oh." Evan grabs his things and quickly darts out of the room.

Walking to the principal's office felt like it took forever. A million things were running through his mind. He's pretty sure he didn't break any rules. What if this is about his note? He doesn't really know why Connor would decide to tell the principal, but what if Connor was concerned for him? No, that couldn't be it. Could it be?

Evan opens the door to the office. Mr. Howard is nowhere to be seen. Instead, a middle aged couple sits in the middle of the room.

"Evan?" The woman questions. The blond slowly nods his head.

"Um, h-hi?" Evan stutters. He mentally face palms himself.

"Sit, please. It won't be long." The woman smiles, but Evan can see the tiredness behind it. He recognizes it from his mother. Regardless, Evan sits down in the open chair next to the couch the two were sitting on.

"I'm Larry, and this is my wife, Cynthia." The man, Larry, introduces. Evan still isn't exactly sure what's going on.

"I'm sorry, but um, you must have the wrong person." Evan tells them. Larry shakes his head.

"Evan Hansen, right?" He asks. The blond nods slowly. "Did you know Connor?"

Evan pales. "M-Murphy?"

Cynthia bites her lip. "Yes. He's our son. He, um," she pulls out a piece of paper. "He would of wanted you to have this."

Evan's eyebrows furrow. 'Would of?' He questions in his head. Where is Connor? Why are his parents talking to him in the principals office? Why did Connor leave a piece of paper for him?

"I'm... not sure I understand." Evan tells them.

Cynthia holds the paper out to him. "Take this."

Evan takes it, despite not wanting to. He's always been afraid of authority figures.

He opens it slowly. "Dear Evan Hansen," Realization dawns over him. This isn't a letter Connor wrote to him, it's the letter Connor took from him.

"Connor.. He took his own life. A few days ago." The man, Larry speaks up for the first time.

Evan's mind goes blank. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I know you two were close." Larry tells him. Evan looks up from the note. Cynthia is sitting with her head in her hands, while Larry is rubbing her shoulder softly. Evan stands.

"I'm sorry.. T-There's been a misunderstanding. Connor.. He didn't write this."

Cynthia looks up. There's tears in her eyes. "What do you mean? Larry, what does he mean?"

"He's probably in shock." Larry comforts her.

"N-No. I wrote this. I know I did. It wasn't Connor."

"It has to be his. It was found in his pocket when we found him." Cynthia says. Tears are starting to stream down her face now. Evan feels guilty.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Evan apologizes, and rushes out of the room.

-

Evan makes it home in one piece, much to his dismay. Right now, he thinks he would rather have been hit by a bus on his way home, or be dead in a ditch. Instead, he's left alive and with his old therapy note found in a dead boys pocket.

He closes the front door behind him, and takes off his old, beat up sneakers. He heads up to his room, opening the door and throwing his backpack to the ground. He sighs as he flops onto his bed.

"Hey."

Evan whips his head to the side. He sees a slightly translucent, very dead, Connor Murphy sitting there.

"Um.. What?"

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!  
> i hope you enjoy this au. i'm kind of proud of it (:  
> i'll probably make some art on it and post it on tumblr! i'm not very good at drawing but i can def try!!!  
> anyways, this was totally 100% made to bring my best friend madelyn physical pain. you are welcome.


End file.
